


The Course Of True Love Never Did Run Smooth.

by Saltandburnboys



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: ABO, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Possessiveness, Scenting, Underage - Freeform, WIP, alpha!Jared, kink meme fill, omega!Jensen, so many misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltandburnboys/pseuds/Saltandburnboys





	1. Chapter One.

Original prompt - Omega Jensen (15-18) has an appointment with his doctor Alpha Jared (who is also his crush and neighbour). It's just a routine check up, to get things looked at 'down there'. Jensen is incredibly shy and very much a blushing virgin and the thought of the doctor poking around down there has him really nervous. He's embarrassed because the doctor will know he's a virgin, and at his age he really shouldn't be (everybody at school is having no-knotting sex). So to save face, he comes up with a plan, the night before he's going to hook himself up to a fucking machine to make it look like he's been having regular sex. 

Jared is trying his best to be a professional but his blood his boiling. Clearly his Jensen is having sex with some asshole alpha who doesn't care enough to make a claim or even scent the kid. Jensen should know better, even without knotting this could lead to unplanned pregnancy, or an STD. What's he thinking! Jared should have staked his claim on Jensen, when he first moved into the neighbourhood and first saw the gorgeous boy playing with his sister in the front yard. But Jared thought it would be best to wait, give the kid a chance to grow up a bit, have some fun without having an 'old man' at home to rush back to. Now it looks like he lost his chance.

Misunderstandings, confessions, claiming, mates for life, schmoop, happy ending. :) 

For the sake of this fic, omegas don't come into heat until they're mated, so they can consent to casual sex, it has nothing to do with being an omega and their biology etc. 

Link - http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/77633.html?thread=28083777#t28083777

 

A/N - it's still a WIP, but I've nearly finished it. There's more posted on the kink meme, but if you want to read it here, I'll be transferring the rest over soon enough. Hope you guys like it; I haven't posted anything non-anon in absolutely ages... :-/. Hopefully, it's okay. 

 

**The Course Of True Love Never Did Run Smooth.**

 

'Oh, Jensen, honey, I've booked you an appointment with Dr. Padalecki tomorrow morning,' Jensen's mom called after him as he made his way up to bed. 

 

Jensen stopped dead in his tracks, sure he'd heard that wrongly. _Praying_ that he had. 

 

'Jen, did you hear me? Your appointment's at seven thirty; Dr. Padalecki's going in specially so you don't have to miss any school,' his mother continued and Jensen felt his stomach turn over...oh God, he was gonna be sick. He hadn't had an appointment with Dr. Padalecki in years, not since his 'status check' when they'd told him that he was an Omega and Dr. Padalecki had explained to him exactly what that meant...which had _probably_ been the most uncomfortable half an hour of Jensen's life and he'd been very careful never to have the situation repeated. 

 

The thing was Dr. Padalecki, _Jared_ , was Jensen's next door neighbour. His older, Alpha, drop dead gorgeous, next door neighbour who Jensen had had a crush for as long as he could remember. It was bad enough that he had to walk past the guy's house every day on his way to the bus stop, when, no matter how fast Jensen hurried past, Jared always managed to catch him and turn him into a bumbling idiot. 

 

Just last week, Jared had flashed him that huge dimpled smile through his front window and Jensen had been so dazzled, so eager to return it, that he'd somehow managed to trip over his own feet and end up face down on Jared's lawn. Of course, Jared had been great about it which had just made it all so much worse. He'd rushed outside and hauled Jensen back up onto his feet, one handed no less because the guy was built like a fucking tank, all bulging muscles and miles and miles of tanned skin. Then, God... _then_ he'd started patting Jensen down, running his big, strong hands all over Jensen's body, and it had taken every ounce of will power Jensen had to stumble away from him. His dreams about Jared were already vivid enough without the actual knowledge of Jared's hands on him...of his firm touch...of his gentle fingers. 

 

Anyway, that had been a relatively _good day_ , compared to some of the others; Christ, Jensen tried not to think about the day Jared had moved in. That had been too cringe worthy to even put into words.

 

So, yeah, the idea of being stuck in a room with the Alpha wasn't all that appealing. 

 

'What? Why?' he said quickly, retracing his steps down the staircase.

 

'Because you're nearly eighteen, Jensen, and you haven't had a check up in almost two years,' his mom replied, not looking up from her magazine as if what she was telling Jensen was nothing. As if she hadn't just set her son up for a half hour of utter humiliation in less than ten hours. 

 

'Well...well,' Jensen stammered, shuffling closer to the sofa his mom was sitting on, 'can't I see Dr. Cortese instead...or...or...Dr. Collins?'

 

That earned him a puzzled look and Jensen fought desperately to keep the blush off his cheeks. 'Don't be silly, Jensen, Dr. Padalecki's a great doctor and he's doing us all a big favour seeing you so early. Now go on up to bed so you're not tired in the morning.'

 

'But, mom...'

 

'Now, Jensen.' 

 

And that was that, obviously. 

 

With a scowl, Jensen whirled round and stormed back upstairs. It wasn't until he was in his room again that he realised just how embarrassing this appointment was going to be. A check up would mean...Jared would check...

 

_Oh, God..._

 

Jensen darted across his room to his bedside table and threw open the bottom drawer. 'Where is it? Where is it?' he hissed under his breath as he searched through the sea of old shirts and pants that didn't fit him anymore. 'Thank God,' he breathed when his fingers finally brushed up against cool plastic. 

 

Quickly checking over his shoulder to make sure his door was closed, Jensen pulled out the slender pink shaft - fucking _pink_ , as if owning a dildo wasn't embarrassing enough, Chris had to buy him a pink one. Chris had laughed for ten minutes straight when Jensen had unwrapped his 'gift' on his sixteenth birthday. Obviously, it hadn't helped that Jensen had somehow managed to poke himself in the eye with the damn thing in his haste to hide it from his mom in the next room. 

 

That had been nearly two years ago now, but Jensen had never quite been able to bring himself to use it; the thought of his mom, or worse his _brother_ , somehow catching him with it had always scared him enough that the dildo had remained buried beneath layers and layers of clothes in a drawer no one else ever looked in.

 

But now...now, Jensen had an emergency. 

 

He couldn't go to Jared's office tomorrow as a virgin, or _looking_ like a virgin anyway - he was eighteen next week, for Christ's sake. He was pretty sure Jared already thought he was a loser; he couldn't possibly have the man thinking he was a virgin as well. Everyone at school was already having sex, and Jensen wasn't about to let Jared find out that he was the only freak who wasn't. That would just be too pathetic. 

 

So the dildo - God, he could feel himself blushing just _thinking_ about what he was going to do with it - really was the only solution. Mind made up, Jensen got to his feet, walked over to his bedroom door and flicked the lock, making sure to jiggle the handle a couple of times to make sure it was actually locked. Then he turned back to his bed and stared down at the sheets, then at the dildo in his hand, then back at the sheets, not really sure what to do next. He'd thought about this a couple of times, maybe fantasised about it once or twice too, but now that he was going to actually do it, he wasn't all that certain _how_ to. 

 

Naked. He was sure being naked was the first step, so he quickly whipped his shirt over his head and threw it into his laundry basket before pushing his pants and boxers down. Right. One step down. He stepped out of the clothes pooled at the ankles and moved back towards the bed, not stopping until he was kneeling on the mattress. 

 

Okay...okay...what was the best way for him to...to do this? He thought about it for a moment, thinking back to all the porn he'd watched over the years, and decided that on his back would probably be best. 

 

He'd seen Omegas do this a bunch of times on his computer, their legs spread wide, thighs shaking, heads thrown back as they fucked themselves open for their Alpha. A shudder went through Jensen as he settled on his back...the thought of Jar...his Alpha standing over him, watching him do this...watching him get himself ready... _fuck..._

 

Jensen flushed and quickly grabbed the bottle of lube he kept in his top drawer. No need to hide that from his mom; he was a teenage boy, of course he jerked off. But this was the first time the lube was going anywhere near his ass. He knew it was weird that he'd never done this before, was sure all the other Omegas in his year had, but he'd never quite had the guts to try it. It had to hurt, didn't it? And Jensen was pretty sure that nothing could feel good enough to make having something shoved up his ass worth it. 

 

But then he remembered how those Omega porn stars had moaned and writhed and begged their Alphas to fuck them. He remembered all the times he'd watched Jared sunbathing from his bedroom window, stared at where the man's tight speedo had barely been able to contain what Jared had hidden beneath it, and he remembered how his mouth had watered at the sight. So, yeah, it would've been a lie to say that he'd never thought about Jared bursting into his room, slamming him down on the bed - against the wall, over his desk, on the floor - and pushing that huge... _fucking ginormous_...cock into him. Jensen groaned, his own cock hardening as the images took shape in his head, and he hurriedly squirted a dollop of lube into his hand and reached down to stroke himself. He closed his eyes, letting Jared's face fill his mind, as he slid his fist up and down his hardening length. 

 

Pleasure zinged up his spine at the touch, making his back arch and his toes curl against the bedsheets, and he let himself get lost in his favourite fantasy. 

 

Jared was standing in the corner of his room, his eyes dark and hungry, his hands curled tightly into fists at his sides like he was having trouble keeping them off Jensen. 'Touch yourself,' Jared ordered, the words echoing in Jensen's head, and Jensen stroked himself faster. 'No, not there.' Jensen's hand slowed, his earlier nerves coming back full force, but he quickly pushed them away - his Alpha had given him a order, dammit - and gave Jared a shaky nod. 

 

He fumbled for the lube he'd dropped onto the bed next to him, unwilling to open his eyes and break the fantasy, and squeezed some more of it onto his fingers. 'Do it.' Jensen whimpered at the low growl of Jared's voice and reached down, ghosting his fingers over his hole. It felt good, _surprisingly_ good actually, and he quickly pushed his index finger against his entrance, letting the tip slip inside. 'More, Jensen...come on, baby, push it all the way in. Get yourself ready for me.' 

 

Nodding again, Jensen pushed forward, not stopping until his finger was fully inside. It felt weird, and a little painful, but not nearly painful enough to make him want to stop. He waited a few moments for the burn to lessen, then started to move his finger; that hurt a little more but one glance over at Jared, at his Alpha's heated gaze, was enough to have Jensen's skin pebbling with goosebumps and his finger moving faster...harder...

 

He felt hot all over, his stomach tight, his chest and neck flushed and filmed with sweat - the image of Jared standing there watching him touch himself like this...watching him work himself open... _god_...

 

Moaning deep in his chest, Jensen let his legs fall open further and eased a second finger in beside the first. He barely had time to notice the added burn before Jared was kneeling by his bed and leaning over him. This close, Jensen could feel the Alpha's breath on his cheek...could smell his strong Alpha scent. He turned his face towards Jared's, panting slightly as he continued to finger himself, and waited for his next instruction. 

 

Jared licked his lips, his eyes darting down from Jensen's face to where his fingers were thrusting in and out of his ass and back up again. 'Harder, baby...deeper.' Jensen eagerly obeyed, pushing his fingers in harder, faster, twisting them slightly...

 

His eyes snapped open, his breath hitching on a startled gasp, as white hot pleasure blazed through his entire body. 

 

'Fuck,' he whispered, staring up at his ceiling, chest heaving, two fingers still buried in his ass, and his Jared fantasy utterly shattered. 

 

 _This_ was what he'd been missing? Jesus Christ...and if it felt this good with just his fingers, Jensen could only imagine how amazing it would feel with someone else's fingers up there...someone with really big hands and really long, skilled fingers...someone who would inevitably have a really huge co-

 

Jensen quickly reached over for the pink dildo on the bedside table; it might not be exactly what he was craving - barely even half the size of what he really wanted - but it was all he had. Biting his lip, he pulled out his fingers and replaced them with the dildo, his breath hitching slightly as he shoved it all the way inside. It was wider than his fingers, longer too, filling him up in a way his fingers would never have been able to, touching places his fingers would never have been able to reach. It felt more real too, even with his hand clutching the end of it...this way, it was almost like...like there really _was_ someone else there with him, touching him, pressing inside of him. 

 

When he closed his eyes again, he wasn't at all surprised at what his mind conjured up. Jared...it was always Jared. But this time, the Alpha wasn't standing by the bed; he wasn't just watching Jensen touch himself like he always did in Jensen's fantasies. No, this time Jared was on top of him, his arms bracketing Jensen's head, his face barely an inch from Jensen's and...he was...he was _inside_ him. 

 

Staring down at him, his dark eyes locked on Jensen's face, Jared pulled out and thrust back inside. Jensen gasped, his head slamming back into the pillow so hard he saw stars - the feel of Jared's skin against his, the feel of Jared inside him, the feel of Jared all around him just too fucking much - and he could barely catch his breath as Jared slammed into him again and again and again. It felt so good, so goddamn perfect, Jensen hardly even noticed Jared changing the angles of his thrusts until the Alpha's cock brushed against that place and Jensen's whole body arched off the bed like he'd been electrocuted.

 

'There?' Jared panted, sounding almost as breathless as Jensen felt. 

 

Jensen couldn't do anything but nod, one hand coming up to grip Jared's shoulder, as Jared pounded into that place over and over till Jensen couldn't take any more. 'I'm gonna...fuck...Jared...I'm gonna...'

 

'Do it, Jen, come for me.'

 

Jensen shook his head, not wanting this to end...not yet...not ever.

 

'It's okay, come on, baby...let go...'

 

And that was it. His knees tightened round Jared's hips, his fingers digging into Jared's shoulder, as he came between them with a choked off cry. 

 

When Jensen opened his eyes a few moments later, pleasure still dancing across his skin, he couldn't help the way his gaze quickly darted around the room looking for...someone. It was stupid, he knew it was, and when he came up with nothing, like he'd _known_ he would, he slammed his fist into the mattress in frustration and grit his teeth. He was such a fucking idiot. It was just that...that it had felt so real...so much more real than all the other fantasies he'd had. 

 

But it hadn't been. Jared wasn't there - of course he fucking wasn't - and Jensen felt like a fool for having got so caught up in his fantasy. That wasn't exactly going to help with his embarrassment tomorrow. Shaking his head, he slowly eased the dildo out of his ass, wincing slightly as it came free, and got up and went into his bathroom. 

 

Woah. 

 

He stumbled to a stop as he caught sight of himself in the mirror, a blush quickly rising to his cheeks; he looked a mess. Completely and utterly debauched. His hair was sticking up in all directions, his lips looked red and swollen and his stomach was striped with come. And despite his embarrassment, he felt a smile curl his lips - if only Jared could see him now...there was no way the man would think he was a virgin. 

 

Feeling a little better - so what if he'd gotten caught up in his head, people did that all that time...that's what fantasies were for, right? - Jensen picked up a wash cloth and quickly scrubbed the come off his stomach and cock before reaching round to his backside. But just before the cloth touched his skin, he stopped. Maybe he should leave himself a little dirty...'cause a bit of lube was probably normal if his boyfriend was fucking him on a nightly basis, wasn't it? Yeah, that made sense. So with a nod, Jensen washed out the cloth and hung it back on the sink. Maybe he'd finger himself a little when he woke up too...couldn't hurt to be extra thorough about this. And it wasn't like that was going to be a chore or anything.

 

On his way back to his bed, he tripped over something on the floor. Cursing, he looked down and picked up Chris' shirt - he never quite understood how Chris somehow always managed to leave something at his house every fucking time he stayed over - before walking over to toss it into his wardrobe. Just as he was about to throw it in, though, an idea hit him. 

 

No...he really shouldn't...he really, _really_ shouldn't...but...it _would_ totally sell the idea that he had a boyfriend. So before he could talk himself out of it, he quickly scrubbed Chris' shirt all over his bare chest then tossed it into the wardrobe. Chris would never know, not that Jensen thought he'd care even if he did, and if Jensen was going to do this, he might as well go the whole hog.

 

That done, Jensen climbed back into bed, his ass feeling slightly sore and weirdly loose against the sheets. He couldn't help but smile, though, as he stared up at his ceiling - maybe, just this once, he wasn't going to make a complete fool of himself in front of Jared after all.


	2. Chapter Two.

**Chapter Two.**

 

'Come in,' Jared called when he heard the knock on his door, opening up the file on his desk. A couple of seconds later, the door swung open and Jensen walked in. He looked nervous, just like he always did, and Jared bit back a smile. He was pretty sure Jensen felt the same way he did; the way the kid blushed and stuttered and grinned so damn bright every time he saw Jared, there was no way he didn't feel it too. 'Hey there, Jensen, good to see you. Take a seat,' Jared said, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

 

Jensen did as asked, perching right on the edge of the seat, and Jared looked down at the Omega's file to hide his grin. Adorable, that was what he was...absolutely freaking adorable. 'So, I see it's been quite a while since your last check up. Two years, is that right?' A nod from Jensen. 'That's a pretty long time, Jensen, so I think it's a good idea that we make sure everything's okay with you. Alright, we're going to start with a couple of lifestyle questions. Is that okay?' He received another nod. 'Right, first question - do you smoke?' 

 

'No.'

 

'Good,' Jared said with a smile. 'Do you drink?'

 

'No,' Jensen replied, just a touch too quickly, his eyes darting away.

 

'Jen, I'm not your mom; you don't have to lie to me. It's not my place to judge you...just tell me how much and how often.'

 

Jensen scrubbed a hand through his hair, that adorable blush rising to his cheeks. 'Um, not very often. I...I maybe have a couple of beers when my friends come over or...or if I'm at a party...but it's not much.'

 

'Okay,' Jared nodded, penning a two in the 'alcohol units per week' box. After that, he quickly filled out next section of the form; it wasn't like he needed to ask any questions about Jensen's sexual history. Jensen didn't _have_ a sexual history. 'Alright, that part's over. Do you want to jump up on the bed for me?'

 

Probably not the best choice of words, given the way Jensen's blush deepened and the images that filled Jared's head as soon as what he'd said caught up with him. He immediately pushed the thoughts away, as delicious as they were, and focused on staying professional. He'd always promised himself that he would be, back when he'd first realised that Jensen was his mate and he'd decided he couldn't handle transferring Jensen's care over to Misha. The very idea of the other Alpha's hands anywhere near his Omega made Jared want to punch the guy out...and that would _not_ do their working relationship any favours. 

 

Which was why he had act professional, he told himself - for what seemed like the hundredth time since he'd met Jensen - as he walked up to where Jensen was sitting on the table, coming to a stop between the boy's spread legs...Christ....

 

'Okay, Jensen, I'm going to shine this light in your eye and I need you to keep looking straight ahead for me,' Jared said as he took his pen light out of his pocket and flicked it on. He stepped closer and flashed the beam into Jensen's right eye, satisfied when the pupil constricted in response, before moving onto the boy's other eye. 'That's great,' he said with a smile, turning the pen light off and placing it back in his jacket. 

 

From there, Jared worked his way through every test listed on Jensen's Omega form - ears, throat, chest, blood pressure. By the time he was done, Jensen had even loosened up a little, smiling more freely at Jared's admittedly lame jokes and even making some of his own. Unfortunately, Jared was pretty sure that relaxed atmosphere was about to go completely out the window with the next part of the check up. But it had to be done - Omegas were ten times more likely to get prostate cancer than Alphas or Betas so it was advised that they got themselves checked out as soon as they turned eighteen, and every five years after that, and that meant it was time for Jensen's first exam.

 

'Alright then,' Jared said, handing Jensen back his t-shirt and stepping away from the table. 'Just one more thing, I need to give you a prostate exam now, Jensen.' Unfortunately, Jensen's reaction was pretty much what he'd expected it would be; even before he'd finished speaking, all the blood had drained from the Omega's face, leaving him ghostly pale, so Jared hurried to add, 'I know you haven't had one before but it's really important.' And when even that didn't dispel the panic from Jensen's eyes, Jared reached out and placed what he hoped was a comforting hand on Jensen's shoulder as he tried a different tack. 'Look, it'll be over before you know it, I promise,' he said, giving Jensen's shoulder a quick, reassuring squeeze, before he stepped back again and turned around to afford Jensen as much privacy as possible. 'I just need you to take off your pants and turn on your side. Then bring your knees up to your chest and keep them there for me. Take your time; there's no rush.'

 

Jared wandered over to his desk and picked up Jensen's file to fill in the necessary details for this section. Behind him, he heard the distinctive sound of Jensen's belt slipping through its buckle followed by the heavy thump of the Omega's jeans hitting the floor, and Jared willed himself to think of anything _but_ Jensen standing half naked on the other side of the room. It didn't work all that well. Thankfully, it wasn't long before he heard the soft creak of Jensen climbing up onto the examination bed and settling onto his side - that was his cue, so Jared took a deep breath, put the file down and made his way back over to Jensen. 

 

'Right,' he said, pulling on a pair of latex gloves and squirting some lube onto his first two fingers. 'I'm just going insert two fingers into your rectum and feel your prostate, okay, Jensen?'

 

The boy nodded, his back tense and his shoulders hunched, and Jared sighed as he stepped closer. He wanted nothing more than to turn Jensen over, pull him into his arms and tell him he had nothing to be embarrassed about. That he never needed to feel uncomfortable around Jared. He couldn't, though, of course...not yet. So he did the only thing he could do - he got started...the sooner he started, the sooner it would be over and the sooner Jensen could run on home with a clean bill of health. Leaning forward, he placed his gloved hands gently on Jensen's ass cheeks, spreading them apart to reveal Jensen's hole, and he was just about to push his slicked fingers inside when he saw... 

 

What the hell??

 

The Omega's asshole was red and swollen and shining slightly with what looked like...like _lube_. It was only then, as he discreetly sniffed the air around Jensen, that he noticed the faint scent coating Jensen's skin, the faint _Alpha_ scent, and Jared's mouth dropped open in shock.

 

'Jensen,' he said in a stunned voice. 'Have you...are you...have you had _sex_?'

 

He looked down at Jensen desperately, hoping for some other explanation...hoping that he hadn't waited too long and missed his chance...

 

When Jensen nodded, Jared felt his knees go weak and he had to grip the edge of the examination table to keep from collapsing in a heap on the floor. How could this be happening? Hadn't Jensen felt it? Didn't he _know_ that he was Jared's?

 

'Dr. Padalecki? I mean...Jared?' Jensen's worried voice brought Jared back to himself and he looked down at where Jensen was still curled up on the bed. 'Is...is everything okay?'

 

Jared swallowed painfully, feeling like his heart was in his throat, choking him. It took him a few moments but he eventually managed to force out a quiet, 'Yes, everything's fine.' He drew a steadying breath and slowly pushed his fingers inside Jensen, viciously stomping down on the possessive anger that made him want to flip Jensen on his back and demand to know what the hell he'd been thinking...the possessive anger that made him want to show Jensen just who he belonged to.

 

But...that was the thing...Jensen _didn't_ belong to him. Jared hadn't claimed him, had never even told Jensen of his plans to do so, so none of this was Jensen's fault. Jared had made the mistake here; he'd wanted Jensen to be a kid just that little while longer, wanted him to finish out high school and maybe make his decisions about college, before he had to think about settling down. And now...now he'd gone and lost his beautiful boy to someone else. Someone smarter. Someone who realised that not snapping up an amazing Omega like Jensen when he had the chance was a really, really stupid thing to do.

 

So, feeling like his world, his _entire future_ , was crumbling right before his eyes, Jared quickly finished the exam and left the room, tossing a toneless, 'Get yourself dressed, Jensen. I'll wait outside until you're done,' carelessly over his shoulder on his way out. He closed the exam room door behind him and stormed off down the hall, not stopping until he was out in the parking lot. There, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. And another one. When a third didn't do it, he spun round and slammed his fist into the wall next to the clinic's entrance. 

 

Pain shot up his arm, jarring his elbow and shoulder, but he did feel a little better as he stared at the cracked indent he'd made in the side of the building. He could finally think clearly again, without his thoughts bleeding into red, and with a couple more deep breaths, he felt calm enough to re-enter the clinic. He didn't know what he was going to do about this, he really didn't, but he did know that he needed to get Jensen out of here before he could even _start_ to figure it out. 

 

He stopped outside the exam room door, wiping his bloody knuckles on his trousers, and stared at the wood for a moment before opening the door and stepping back inside.

 

****


	3. Chapter Three.

**Chapter Three.**

 

Over the next few weeks, Jared avoided Jensen completely. Instead of timing his departure for work with Jensen's walk to the bus stop, he waited until the school bus had actually driven past his house before he even thought about walking out his front door. Instead of waiting for when he knew Jensen would be up and about to mow his lawn, shirtless and sweating in the morning sun, he made sure to have it done long before anyone else in the street was even awake. And, for the first time since he'd moved in, instead of constantly looking for ways to cross their paths, he actively kept an eye out to make sure they _didn't_ run into each other. 

 

It was stupid and juvenile, and more than a little ridiculous, but Jared just didn't think he could handle seeing the Omega right then. He was just so damn angry - at himself for not telling Jensen about his feelings before; at Jensen for not realising that they were meant to be together; at the fucking Alpha who dared to think he was good enough for Jensen. There was just no telling what he might do if he actually saw Jensen before he'd managed to work through all that, because, as much as he liked to think of himself as a pretty level headed, easy going guy, he was still an Alpha and sometimes those instincts overrode his brain. And Jared couldn't be sure that he wouldn't just grab Jensen and run away with him when, in his heart, in his _soul_ , Jensen was still very much his. 

 

So, yeah, avoidance was probably the best way to go for the time being.

 

Unfortunately, Fate decided to be even more of a bitch than She'd already been to him lately - honestly, She'd _just_ pulled the rug out from under him not three week ago, you'd think She'd cut him some slack - and shit all over his good intentions. 

 

It was early Saturday morning and Jared was barely awake when he heard a knock on his door. 'Coming,' he grumbled, his voice a low growl as he made his way downstairs. Early callers weren't normally a problem, and, at any other time, Jared would probably have invited whomever it was in for a morning coffee...but not today. Not when he hadn't had a good nights' sleep in weeks and wanted nothing more than spend the day in bed, mourning the loss of his oh so perfect future...and his oh so perfect mate. 

 

When he pulled the door open, a deep scowl on his face, he absolutely wasn't prepared to see Jensen standing on the other side of it. Jensen hadn't come to his door once in all the years they'd been neighbours, not for anything, and, in his dazed, still half-asleep state, Jared could do little more than stare dumbly down at the Omega in surprise. It wasn't until someone coughed, someone who _wasn't_ Jensen, that Jared noticed there was a second boy on his doorstep. 

 

He looked over at the kid, flinching when a very familiar scent hit his nose. _This_ was the Alpha who'd been all over his Jensen? _This_ was the little fucker who'd stolen his Omega away from him? Jared's scowl deepened, his lip curling up in a slight snarl, and he watched with grim satisfaction as the kid took a step back. 

 

 _Some Alpha_ , Jared thought meanly. This kid obviously wasn't strong enough to protect Jensen, not like Jared, and it was so damn tempting to show the boy - right there, right then - just how much more suitable Jared was for Jensen than him. 

 

'Um, Jared,' Jensen said quickly, a hint of fear in his voice, and Jared's anger instantly evaporated. Jensen should never sound like that when he was talking to him, and Jared cursed himself for not controlling his inner Alpha better. See, _this_ was why he'd been avoiding Jensen at all costs. 'Mom's having a BBQ and she...she'd like you to come. If you want to, obviously...you're probably busy or something but she asked me to check. I told her you'd totally have plans which is fine but she-'

 

'Jen, he gets it,' the Alpha next to Jensen said, a fond smile on his face as he dropped a hand onto Jensen's shoulder.

 

Jared's anger flared again at the touch, at the easy banter between them, and before his brain could interject and tell him what a phenomenally bad idea this was, he said, 'Sure I'd love to, Jen; you know how much I love spending time with you.' 

 

Jared couldn't help the smug smile that curved his lips when Jensen flushed bright red at the words.

 

_Ha! Take that, you little shit. Bet you can't make him blush as prettily as that._

 

'Right, a...awesome,' Jensen stammered, his eyes fixed somewhere around Jared's chest, and Jared couldn't help himself...he might've flexed, just a little. 'I'll just...go...and...you know...tell my mom...'cause she needs...needs to know that you're coming...and thanks...but-'

 

Not prepared to let the other Alpha touch Jensen in front of him again, Jared was the one to reach out and put a stop to Jensen's adorable rambling this time. Gently pressing two fingers to Jensen's lips, he stilled their movement and said simply, 'I'll be over in about an hour.' He let his fingers linger then, resting against Jensen's soft, soft lips, everything else forgotten as he stared down at the Omega - perfect, so damn perfect - and it was a real effort to finally pull them back. 'See you later.'

 

With a shy smile and still pink cheeks, Jensen backed away, his eyes locked with Jared's. It was only when the other Alpha took hold of Jensen's arm to lead him back to Jensen's house that Jared finally broke eye contact and closed the door. 

 

He leaned back against it, his fingertips tingling from where they'd touched Jensen's lips, and closed his eyes. How could Jensen not know? How could he not feel the electricity between them? How could he let someone else touch him when Jared was _right_ here, ready to give him that...ready to give him _everything_?

 

But at least he had a plan now; that helped calm him down a little. He was going to win Jensen back, simple as that, and then everything would be alright again. So, with a resolute nod, Jared pushed away from the door to go get ready, feeling better than he had in weeks.

 

****


	4. Chapter Four.

An hour later, Jared was stood in front of the Ackles' door, a six pack of beer in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. Honestly, he kind of wished he'd had time to go out and pick up a better bottle of wine, and maybe some flowers for Donna, but it had taken him pretty much the whole hour since Jensen's visit to decide what to wear. It'd been worth it, though. He looked good - dressed in a crisp, white button-down, with the sleeves rolled up to reveal his tanned forearms, and jeans that were tight in all the right places - if he did say so himself. He looked better than Jensen's pint-sized Alpha anyway, and that was the only thing that really mattered. 

 

So, yeah, he was feeling pretty confident as he reached up and knocked on the door. Less than a minute passed before he heard light, hurried footsteps on the other side that could only belong to one person - the very person Jared was here to see...the only person really - and Jared couldn't keep the smile off his face as he waited to be let inside. 

 

That smile only widened when the door finally swung open and he was proven right. In more ways than one it seemed, if the dazed look Jensen was giving him was any indication. Obviously, Jared wasn't the only one who thought he looked good, and he watched in delight as Jensen's eyes quickly darted down from Jared's face to his body, the boy's mouth dropping open a little, his tongue peaking out to wet his lips. And the thrill that went through Jared when those eyes lingered just a little too long at the open neck of his shirt, as they slowly dragged along Jared's exposed collarbone like a caress, was like nothing he'd ever felt before. It was almost enough to make him drop the alcohol, shove Jensen up against the door and claim him right there.

 

_Almost._

 

It took a few deep breaths and a lot of calming thoughts - he'd waited too damn long and worked too damn hard to lose Jensen now by being rash - but he finally managed to get himself back under control. His smile remained, though, albeit a little more smug than it had been before. 

 

They stood there a few minutes longer, just staring at each other, before Jared finally broke the silence, 'Can I, you know, come in, Jen?'

 

Jensen jumped a little at Jared's words, his eyelashes fluttering slightly and his cheeks instantly flushing pink, before he hurried to move out of the way. 'Oh...yeah, course...sorry, that was...yeah...um...come on in.' 

 

With a nod, Jared walked forward, making sure to brush up against Jensen as he did so, of course, and thoroughly enjoying the little choked off squeak he got from the boy in return. Once he was inside, he turned back to Jensen and leaned in close, breathing the word right into Jensen's ear, 'Thanks.' He pulled back then, not because he wanted too - he'd have happily spent the rest of the day, hell, the rest of his _life_ , pressed up against Jensen like this - but because Jensen looked a little like he might self-combust if he didn't, and said, 'Do you guys need me to do anything?'

 

'No,' Jensen said, sounding more than a little breathless. 'We...we've got everything under control. The meat'll be done soon and mom's got everything else ready.' He gave Jared a small smile, his eyes shining as he added, 'But thanks for asking.'

 

Jared grinned and reached out to rest a hand on Jensen's shoulder, pleased to see that it looked so much more right there than the other Alpha's had. 'No problem. I'm here for whatever you need, Jensen...always.' And with that, he turned and made his way outside to join the rest of the party. 

 

****

 

** Jensen. **

 

'Jen, can you come and finish these off for me please? I need to go and help your mom in the kitchen.'

 

'Sure,' Jensen nodded, quickly getting up and making his way over to the BBQ. In truth, he was actually a little grateful for the excuse to get away for a bit and catch his breath. 

 

Everything had been going pretty awesomely so far. For once, he'd actually managed to talk to Jared without stammering - too much - and without making a fool of himself. That was a damn near miracle in itself because Jared looked _amazing_. Well, he _always_ looked amazing, but today, he looked like something out of ones of Jensen's Omega mags, and, god, he smelled like it too. Safe to say, it was more than a little distracting. But somehow, _somehow_ , Jensen had managed to not fuck up yet, thanks mostly to Chris cutting him off whenever he started to ramble or whenever he was about to say something dumb. There was a reason Chris was his best friend and this was it; he always had Jensen's back, no matter what. 

 

'Everything going okay over here?'

 

Jensen started when he felt Jared walk up behind him, the man stopping barely an inch away from him. This close, Jensen could feel Jared's body heat soaking through his clothes and could smell every layer of his rich Alpha scent. God, didn't the guy understand what he _did_ to Jensen, looming over him like that?

 

'Yeah,' he said, leaning back a little because he. Just. Couldn't. Help. Himself. 

 

Jared didn't move away though, like Jensen had expected him to, so it ended up with the two of them just standing there with Jensen's head half resting on Jared's shoulder and his back pressed to Jared's chest. It was nice...it felt _right._

 

After a few minutes, Jared's hands came up, catching both of Jensen's own, as he said, 'You need to turn these a little more gently; if you do it too hard, you're going to shock the meat and it'll end up tough.' 

 

Jensen was sure that whatever Jared just said was important...he was sure it was. Too bad he'd barely heard a word of it; he was far too busy staring at the way Jared's hands engulfed his smaller ones to concentrate on anything else. Jared's arms were pressed up against him now and it felt like the Alpha was all around him, holding him close, and Jensen's head swam a little at the contact. 

 

'Much better,' Jared breathed into his ear and Jensen turned his head slightly, his lips brushing the skin of Jared's throat...

 

'Jen, can you plate up that meat for me now?' 

 

Jensen jerked away from Jared's body, at the sound of his dad's voice, and would've burned himself on the grill had the Alpha not tightened his hold and stilled him. 'Careful,' Jared said as he let go of Jensen's hands and stepped away. 'Wouldn't want you to miss out on all the fun tonight...' Fun? Tonight? With Jared? Jensen's eyes immediately dropped to Jared's muscled chest, to his stomach, to his belt...he licked his lips... 'Need your hands for the games - your mom said she had all kinds of stuff planned for later.'

 

Jensen shook his head, coming back to himself with a jolt, 'Right. Games. Tonight.' He gave himself a mental slap at the amused grin Jared sent his way - he'd been doing so _well_ ; why was it that he always found some way to make himself look like such an idiot around Jared? Feeling his face heat up, Jensen turned back to the grill and started to put the meat onto plates like his dad had asked him to. When he looked up again, Jared was back at the table talking to everyone else. 

 

****

 

** Jared. **

 

Two hours later, all the smugness Jared had felt at flustering Jensen so thoroughly at the BBQ had completely evaporated - watching your mate flirt and laugh with someone else would do that to you. 

 

The charades had been bad enough, with Jensen and Chris trashing the three other teams so easily that it had actually become a little embarrassing whenever anyone else took a turn. Jared had never known two people so in tune with one another, and that realisation had quickly led him to suggest another game, one not so...couple centric. 

 

But this was worse...so much worse.

 

Jensen and Chris were currently sprawled in a heap on the floor, both of them laughing their asses off after Jensen had all but collapsed on top of the Alpha while trying to reach the green dot with his left hand.

 

Jared's heart ached as he stared at them - they were just so comfortable together, so...happy. He'd been completely wrong...about everything - Chris wasn't some asshole Alpha who'd claimed Jensen just because he wanted a pretty little Omega in his bed. No, it was very clear that he cared deeply about Jensen and that Jensen cared right back. 

 

It was over. 

 

There was simply no fight to be fought - Jensen didn't need rescuing. He was clearly happy and Jared would never, _could_ never, do anything that might change that. Even at the expense of his own heart. 

 

'Donna,' he said, finally tearing his eyes away from the couple wresting a few feet away and getting to his feet. 'Look, I have to get going; I've got an early start tomorrow.'

 

Donna looked up at him from the sofa - she'd begged off Twister and had settled in to laugh at them all as they tried to contort themselves into various ridiculous positions - and frowned, 'But, Jared, it's Sunday tomorrow.'

 

'I know, but I've got a meeting. I'm really sorry,' he replied, giving her an apologetic smile. He was only half lying - he might not have a meeting planned for tomorrow _yet_ , but he would once he called up his relator in the morning. He needed to get out of this town as soon as possible. Giving Jensen the space to move on was one thing; sticking around to watch him do it was quite another. 'Thanks for having me though; it's been great.'

 

And with that, he walked across the Ackles' living room and out the door, determinedly not looking back when he felt Jensen's eyes on him. It was better this way...for everyone. 

 

****


	5. Chapter Five.

**Chapter Four.**

**Jensen.**

 

'Gosh, that's a real shame,' Jensen's mom sighed, hanging up the phone and joining them at the table.

 

As soon as she was seated, his dad reached out to take hold of her hand. 'What is it, hon?' 

 

'Well, I just found out that, as of next week, we're all going to have to find a new doctor.'

 

Now up until that moment, Jensen hadn't really been paying attention - far more interested in his daydream about Jared and those teeny, tiny speedos - but that had his head whipping round so fast, he almost gave himself whiplash. A new doctor? He blinked in confusion, a frown descending across his features. 'What?'

 

'Jared's leaving town,' his mom replied, shaking her head sadly. 'Apparently, he's put his house on the market and he's moving out on Wednesday. Like I said, it's such a _shame_. He's always been so great with you kids, and I honestly don't think we've ever had a better neighbour.' 

 

Jensen barely felt his fork fall from his suddenly nerveless fingers, barely heard it clatter against his plate. 

 

'Maybe you and Josh could go round and help him pack up. Jen? Jensen?'

 

It took a few moments for his mom's voice to filter through his shock, through his _horror_ , and several more for him to piece together what she'd said. Even then, he ignored her question in favour of a much more important one - the only one that mattered right now - as he choked out a quiet, 'Why?'

 

'Because it would be a nice thin-'

 

'No!' Jensen snapped, panic making his tone sharper than he'd intended. Unsurprisingly, it earned him a hard look from his dad, and he knew he'd be in big trouble if he spoke to his mom like that again. He needed to calm the hell down, smooth away the harsh, frantic edge to his voice, before he even _thought_ about opening his mouth to try and explain. _Deep breaths_ , he told himself as he stared down at his shaking hands, _just...just a few deep breaths_. Thankfully, it did actually help a little - enough that when he spoke again, his words came out softer, not quite so panicked, not quite so desperate. 'Not...not that. Why's he leaving?'

 

'Oh, I don't know, sweetie,' his mom said, turning back to her meal. 'Marianne just said he'd put his house up for sale and was leaving the clinic.' 

 

Jensen waited for more. Waited long, breathless minutes for her to continue, but she didn't, and, all too soon, it became clear that she wasn't ever going to. That was it; that was all the information he was going to get about it. No details, no explanation...nothing. 

 

Around him, the conversation quickly moved away from Jared's imminent departure and onto other things, but Jensen blocked it out; he blocked _everything_ out. Jared was leaving? He couldn't believe it. This just...couldn't be happening...

 

His chest suddenly felt too small, like his ribcage was rapidly shrinking inside him and crushing his lungs, and he couldn't catch his breath. Tears quickly filled his eyes and he struggled to hold them back, blinking furiously as he traced his shaking fingers across the worn wood of the table. But it was no use - of course it wasn't. He'd always been weak, _pathetic_ ; why would he change the habit of a lifetime now? No goddamn wonder Jared didn't want him - and it wasn't long before he felt the first drop break free and trickle down his cheek. 

 

 _No!_ he growled at himself, _not here...not where they can see you..._

 

No, he couldn't break down in front of his family, not like this. And that was exactly what was going to happen if he didn't get out of there right now, so without even bothering to wipe the evidence of his weakness away, he shoved back from the table and ran from the room. His mom yelled after him, calling him back, but he didn't stop. Didn't even slow down till he had his fingers curled around the handle of his door.

 

And, as soon as it swung open, he stumbled inside, barely making it to the bed before his knees gave out and dropped him heavily onto his mattress. Instantly, he curled up on his side - knees drawn up to his chest, eyes squeezed tightly shut and heart breaking... _splintering_ into a million pieces like brittle glass. 

 

Only then did he finally let go; only then did he finally let himself cry. 

 

****

 

The next morning, Jensen was up and dressed and striding over to Jared's house long before his alarm was due to go off. And as sure as he was that this was only going to make things worse, he had to do it...he just _had_ to find out why Jared was leaving. Once and for all.

 

It was barely six thirty when he made it to Jared's door, and the street was unusually peaceful with most of its residents still fast asleep in their beds. Jensen wasn't worried though; he knew Jared would be awake - the Alpha had been leaving for work around this time for weeks now - so he didn't hesitate before reaching up to knock on the door. Unfortunately, his hand never met the wood; instead, he was thrown completely off balance when the door swung open and Jared stepped out. 

 

Jensen stumbled backwards, tripping over his own feet, and the only thing that stopped him from falling on his ass was Jared's hand clamping around his forearm and holding him steady. 

 

'Jensen?' Jared said, his voice oddly flat. 'What are you _doing_ here?'

 

Once Jensen had finally managed to get his feet under him again, he looked up at Jared, a little taken aback by the coolness of the man's voice. If he didn't know any better, he'd think the Alpha was mad at him or something, but that couldn't be right. What did _Jared_ have to be mad about? He was the one who was leaving. 

 

No, fuck...he was probably just imagining it - projecting or whatever - so he quickly pushed his confusion aside and replied, 'My mom said you were leaving so I wanted to come over and see if you needed any help you with your boxes and stuff.'

 

_And maybe find out why all this is happening..._

 

Sadly, that hope was immediately dashed when Jared just shook his head and stepped back, his hand dropping away from Jensen's arm. 'No need, it's all done.'

 

'Oh,' Jensen said, feeling strangely bereft as Jared's fingers slipped away and the man moved out of reach. 'I just...I thought...' he quickly searched his mind for another excuse to stay, _any_ excuse at all, but came up with nothing. Damn it.

 

Well, it looked like he was simply going to have to stop being such a pussy and just ask. So, with a nervous lick of his lips, he finally bit the bullet and said, 'Jared, why are leaving?' His voice was quiet and he hated how pathetic he sounded, but he couldn't help it; he _was_ pathetic... _crushed._

 

Jared didn't say anything for several long moments, and Jensen had all but given up hope of getting an answer when the man finally replied, ''Cause I need to move on; there's a life out there and I just...I need to go find it.'

 

Jensen frowned, feeling more confused than ever, because that just didn't make any sense. Why the hell couldn't Jared start that new life here? He didn't get the chance to argue, though, before Jared continued in that same cold voice, 'I need to go to work now, Jensen.' And with that, the Alpha pulled his door closed, quickly side stepped Jensen and walked down the path to his car. 

 

Jensen stared after him in shock; in all the time he'd known Jared, he'd never once had a conversation like that with him. The man had always been so open, so ready to talk; that...that had been like talking to a stranger.

 

And he still hadn't gotten any answers. Hell, he actually had _more_ questions now - which was beyond frustrating - but since there was nothing he could do about that with Jared gone, he turned around to head home. Maybe he could try again later, or...or maybe he could try asking his mom again - she _had_ to know more than what she'd said last night, right? 

 

The bang came out of nowhere, gun shot loud and damn near scaring Jensen out of his skin. 

 

What the fuck was that?

 

Heart racing, he spun round, his eyes frantically searching the silent street for the source of the noise. 

 

Oh...right...

 

Shit...

 

Well, now he felt like an idiot. It had just been Jared's front door, blown open by the wind and slamming against the wall in the Alpha's hallway; Jared must not have closed the freaking thing properly on his way out. So, being the good neighbour that he was, Jensen took a step closer and reached out to do the honours - respectable neighbourhood or not, leaving that open was just asking for trouble - but at the last moment, he pulled up short. 

 

A thought ran through his mind - a very bad, very _wrong_ , thought that he should in no way even _consider_ entertaining. Somehow, though, a moment later, he was inside Jared's living room, looking down at the cardboard boxes containing the Alpha's packed up belongings. He bit his lip, looking nervously over his shoulder at the now closed front door...

 

He _really_ shouldn't be doing this...

 

But if he didn't, he'd never know why Jared had walked out of his life and he'd spend the rest of his days wondering. And that was just something he wasn't sure he'd be able to live with. 

 

****

Two hours later, he'd gone through almost all of the boxes, each one discarded when they hadn't revealed anything useful. Or anything at all really. So, understandably, he wasn't expecting much when he opened the next box...until he saw the suit jacket lying inside. _Jackpot._ This box was obviously from Jared's bedroom, and Jensen was sure that if the man had any secrets, they'd be in here. His pulse quickened as he unpacked each item, sure that he was about to find the answer he was so desperate for.

 

However, his excitement quickly turned to disappointment when he found...nothing. 

 

Just clothes and bedsheets and more damn clothes - nothing personal at all. Not a hint of Jared anywhere - hell, this box could've belonged to anyone. _God-fucking-dammit._ He was really starting to think that maybe the universe just didn't want him to find out why Jared was leaving. Either way, this box clearly didn't hold any more answers than the last ten had, so, with a weary sigh, Jensen set about putting everything back inside. 

 

It wasn't until he was reaching for the next packing box that he realised he'd been wrong. There _had_ been something important in that last one.

 

Three little boxes now sat on the carpet where the pile of Jared's shirts had been, and, as he shuffled closer, he noticed that each one was encased in bubble wrap. Well, it didn't take a genius to work out that they were special to Jared. 

 

Heart pounding, Jensen picked up the first one, unwound the bubble-wrap and opened it up. Inside, he found Jared's Rolex: a graduation gift from the Alpha's dad and, by his own admission, the man's most beloved possession. Jensen smiled fondly as he ran his finger over the strap - he'd seen Jared wearing this more times than he could count - the metal smooth and cool to the touch. But while it was comfortingly familiar and so very Jared, it didn't hold any clues as to why the man was leaving so Jensen quickly re-wrapped it and placed it back on top of the clothes. The second box was equally unhelpful - just containing a few pairs of cuff links and tie clips - and that got put back as well.

 

The third box though...that one was different. For one thing, it was bound in about three times as much bubble wrap as the other two boxes, and, even through the packaging, he could see that this box was nicer...more expensive. Maybe this was why...maybe _this_ held the answer Jensen was looking for.

 

So, with a nervous swallow, Jensen carefully unwound the wrapping and flipped open the lid. He let out a tiny gasp of surprise when he saw what was nestled inside - two platinum rings. 

 

Two _mating_ rings. 

 

Hesitantly, Jensen picked up the slightly smaller one and laid it in his palm. It was beautiful, the band thick enough to be masculine but not too thick that it crossed the line into gaudy. He slowly turned it over in his hand, completely enthralled, and, as it glinted in the light of the living room, he noticed there was something etched along the inner curve. 

 

_**'My heart, my soul.'** _

 

He picked up the larger one then, peering close to see if it held an inscription as well - it did. One that matched the other's perfectly; two halves of a whole.

 

_**'My love, my life.'** _

 

A lump instantly rose to Jensen's throat and his heart began to race, fluttering inside his chest like a trapped bird, and suddenly he just couldn't look at them anymore. He shoved them back into the box with clumsy hands, quickly hiding them from view. 

 

It didn't help though. The memory of them was seared into his retinas now, the words they held echoing over and over in his head.

 

But...but at least he'd gotten his answer. Jared had obviously found someone. Those inscriptions, so heart-felt and earnest, had to have been written for someone that Jared had already met. Someone he...he loved very much. 

 

It hit Jensen then, with devastating certainty, that not knowing, _never_ knowing this, would've been better. Would've hurt less. He hadn't realised until that moment that despite everything - despite knowing he'd never been good enough for someone like Jared; despite knowing he'd never really had a chance with the man - there was a tiny part of him that had still hoped that one day they might end up together. 

 

God, he was so fucking stupid...

 

And it was all the more stupid to sit here mourning something that had never even existed, but Jensen felt a tear run down his cheek nonetheless. 

 

It was just that...that he could really see himself growing old with Jared. He'd pictured their kids, their house, their whole goddamn _future_ in his head a thousand times over, and to have all that so brutally ripped away...well, it was heart breaking. _Soul destroying_...

 

A painful sob tore its way from Jensen's throat and he clutched at his aching chest; why couldn't he have been what Jared wanted? Why couldn't he have been better? 

 

But none of that mattered now, of course. All that mattered was that he _hadn't_ been good enough, and he _hadn't_ been what Jared wanted, so...so Jared had found someone else. And Jensen had no doubt that once the Alpha left town, he'd never give Jensen another thought. It would be like Jensen had never even existed... 

 

 _Fuck_...he needed to get out of here...

 

Wiping harshly at the tears staining his cheeks, he quickly re-wrapped the ring box and put it back in place. But, as he set it down, his hand brushed the shirt beneath it - the shirt Jared had worn to the BBQ on Saturday - and he froze. He couldn't bring himself to pull away - his fingers itched to snatch it up; his heart ached to take it with him. 

 

And it wasn't like Jared would ever know, right? It was just one shirt of maybe a dozen already packed in the box; surely, the Alpha would just think he'd left it behind. And...and if Jared was simply going to leave and forget all about Jensen, then Jensen wanted, needed, something to remember him by, and this was his last opportunity to get that.

 

So, before he could talk himself out of it, Jensen scooped the shirt up and ran from the house, shoving it under his sweater as the door slammed shut behind him.

 

****


	6. Chapter Six.

**Chapter Six.**

 

Tossing his jacket on the sofa, Jared walked wearily into the kitchen to pour himself a much needed drink. It had been a long fucking day of fending off nosy patients and colleagues, left, right and centre, all of them desperate to find out the 'real' reason behind his sudden plans to leave. 

 

God, why couldn't people just mind their own fucking business anymore?

 

Just thinking about it had Jared's blood boiling, and he quickly fixed himself a large whiskey before knocking it back. When that didn't do it, he poured out another...and another. After that third shot, he leaned back against the counter for a few moments, his hands splayed against the edge, and closed his eyes. It took a while and several slow, deep breaths, but little by little, he began to feel better. Calmer. 

 

Now if everyone could leave him alone just long enough for him to get out of here...

 

Okay, maybe not _that_ calm, but he felt a lot less like putting his fist through a wall now, and that was definitely an improvement. 

 

So with a slightly cooler head, he poured himself a fresh whiskey and made his way outside onto the back porch. This was just one more thing he was going to miss when he was gone - hell, this porch had been one of the mains reasons he'd bought the house in the first place. It was really beautifully made - carved with the utmost care, love in every curve of wood - and offered a stunning view of Jared's garden. But that wasn't why Jared loved it. No, it was the wooden swing hanging from the ceiling - the one just big enough for two - that had caught his eye all those years ago and sealed the deal for him. Sure, he hadn't known about Jensen back then, but since they met...well, he'd have been if he said he hadn't pictured the two of them sitting on this swing together more than once over the years. Sometimes with a smiling baby on his knee; sometimes with Jensen resting his head on Jared's thigh, his belly round with Jared's child; sometimes just the two of them snuggled up together, gazing at the stars, their fingers linked and their souls entwined. 

 

But, of course, none of that was going to happen now. Someone else would live out that dream on this swing; someone who wasn't him. With a bitter sigh, Jared dropped down heavily onto the pillows, lay back and tried not to think about it. Tried not to think at all.

 

****

Maybe it was the whiskey, or maybe he'd just gotten lost in his head again - he'd been doing that a lot lately - but whatever the reason, it took a few minutes for him to pick up on it. It was soft, even in the silence of the night, but unmistakable once he heard it. Someone was crying. No...not crying...fucking _sobbing._

 

And Jared knew just who it was.

 

He was off the swing in an instant, his glass clunking loudly against the wooden deck where it fell from his fingers, and running back into the house and out the front door. He knocked loudly at the Ackles' but no one answered, even though Jared could still hear crying from inside. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Panic rising, he called out for Donna, yelling loudly through the wood and not caring one bit that he was causing a scene, but still got no response. Absolutely nothing. Desperate and completely out of options, he reached down and tried the handle...

 

 _Oh, thank god_ , he thought, breathing a huge sigh of relief as the door swung open and let him into the house. 

 

The crying was louder in here and something...god, something terribly, terribly wrong, he could feel it. He took the stairs three at a time, panic pulsing through him like a living, breathing entity, and finally, _finally_ , skidded to a stop outside Jensen's bedroom. He didn't bother knocking, didn't even pause to catch his breath - no time for any of that, not when Jensen was in trouble - he just threw open the door and stumbled inside.

 

And that's when it hit him - the smell. 

 

Jared staggered backwards as it washed over him, knocking into the door and barely keeping his feet. Jesus...the room was thick with Omega scent, sweet and rich and fucking _delicious_...

 

'Jensen...' he breathed, staring down at where the Omega was curled up on the bed, clutching his stomach with his eyes squeezed shut. Jared instantly wrapped his fingers tightly around the door frame in an effort to keep himself from doing what his instincts were now screaming at him to do - something he really shouldn't even be _thinking_ about doing to a claimed Omega. Because that was what Jensen clearly was - he was in heat and that only happened to claimed, happily mated Omegas. 

 

Which begged the question...where the fucking hell was his goddamn Alpha? Jared licked his lips and swallowed thickly, trying to focus just long enough to get this mess sorted out, as he asked, 'Jensen, where's Chris?' Jensen merely moaned in response and curled up more tightly on the bed. Dammit. 'Jen?' Jared said again, leaning away from the door slightly, but not letting go. _Definitely_ not letting go...Jared needed to stay grounded, needed something to hang onto, if he was going to get through this. 'Jensen!'

 

Unfortunately, it didn't look like Jensen was going to answer him, probably didn't even know Jared was there given how far along his heat was. Jared wavered for a moment - he should really leave; Jensen wasn't his responsibility anymore. He couldn't help him with this. 

 

So god only knew why he suddenly found himself pushing away from the door and closing in on the bed. Fuck, he simply...he simply couldn't help it - there was just something about Jensen that had always drawn him in, like a fly to honey, natural and inescapable, and Jensen being claimed hadn't changed that. Add the fact that Jensen was very obviously in pain, and Jared knew he wasn't going anywhere until he did something to fix this. 

 

'Jen,' he said softly, kneeling down beside Jensen's bed. The Omega's face was flushed, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, his lips dry and swollen. And before Jared could stop himself, or think better of it, he reached out and brushed the hair back gently. Jensen's eyes immediately snapped open at the touch, their gazes locking for a long moment before Jared finally managed to tear his eyes away again. He didn't even realise that his hand had drifted down to cup Jensen's cheek until he felt a trickle of sweat run down the back of it. Fuck, he was in way over his head here. Huffing slightly under his breath, he quickly pulled his hand back before asking again, 'Jensen, _where's Chris?'_

 

For a moment, it looked like Jensen was still not going to answer him, but then the boy licked his dry, swollen lips and said, 'Chris?' 

 

His voice sounded so rough and torn up it must've hurt him to talk, but worse than that - as if the fact that he'd cried himself hoarse wasn't bad enough - he just seemed so confused, so _lost_ , and Jared felt a fresh wave of anger hit him. He'd been right all along about that fucking kid - he wasn't good enough for Jensen, not by a long shot. How could he _leave_ Jensen like this? Everyone knew that after a claiming, an Omega went into heat within 24 hours, which was _why_ Alphas shouldn't claim Omegas unless they were fucking serious about it. Damn irresponsible, selfish little shit. God...when Jared got his hands on him...

 

But now wasn't the time for that, Jensen needed him, so Jared pushed his anger aside and gave Jensen his full attention again.

 

'Yeah, you're in heat, Jen. You need him here,' Jared said, keeping his voice as gentle as he could; after all, it wasn't Jensen's fault that he'd been abandoned by his fucking idiot of a mate. 'Do you have his number so I could maybe call him?'

 

Jensen frowned, his nose scrunching up in that adorable way it always did when he didn't understand something. And at any other time, Jared would've been fighting the urge to drop a kiss on the end of it, but not now. Not when Jensen was hurting like this. 'Why...why would I need Chris?'

 

And that was just about the last thing Jared had expected to come out of Jensen's mouth right then; it was so unexpected that, for a few moments, all Jared could do was stare at Jensen in shock. 

 

Did he not _know_? Did Jensen not know that Chris had claimed him? Chris must've knotted him - Jared had seen the evidence of that himself - but did Jensen not know what that meant? Jared distinctly remembered explaining all this to Jensen years ago but...but maybe the boy had forgotten. 

 

'Fuck,' he sighed, running a weary hand down his face as he tried to get his head together. 

 

Right. 

 

Okay. 

 

'Jensen, do you remember what I told you about Alphas and Omegas?' he asked as he leaned a little closer, trying to offer Jensen what little comfort he could. What little comfort he was _allowed_ to offer a mated Omega. 'About what happens when Omegas get claimed?' 

 

Sadly, Jensen looked as confused as ever - like he had no idea what Jared was even _talking_ about - so Jared quickly added, 'They go into heat, just like you have, and they need their Alpha to help him through it. Remember that, baby?' He immediately winced when he heard the pet name slip past his lips - shit, he usually had better control than that - but Jensen didn't seem to have noticed his slip so Jared just ignored it and waited for his words to sink in.

 

It didn't take long. Jared could practically see the cogs turning in Jensen's head, until finally Jensen's eyes widened in understanding and he started shaking his head. 'No,' he said, 'I'm not...I can't be in heat. It's...it's just a fever. I was hot so...so I opened the windows but I wasn't...I couldn't...but it didn't help...' 

 

Well, that at least explained how Jared had managed to hear him all the way down in his yard. Hell, Jared was actually a little surprised he hadn't been able to smell Jensen too, considering the way Jensen's room was veritably _teeming_ with Omega scent. 

 

'That's because you're in he-'

 

'No!' Jensen cut him off, staring desperately up at him, 'I can't be. I...I don't have a mate.'

 

And it was Jared's turn to be confused then. 'But what about Chris? What about...'

 

Jared trailed off when Jensen just kept shaking his head, the movement even more vehement than before. 'Chris? No, he's just a friend. Just...just a friend. I've never...I've never had sex with...with anyone.'

 

Jared's mouth dropped open, his brain screeching to a halt. 'But when you came into the clinic the other day?' he breathed, almost too afraid to ask...almost too afraid to hope that what Jensen was saying might be true.

 

'I _lied_ ,' Jensen moaned, licking his swollen lips, and Jared just wanted to lean in and kiss him so badly right then he could almost taste it. 'I used...a toy so you wouldn't think...think I was a loser.'

 

Still firmly in the grip of shock, Jared couldn't do much more than let out a soft, incredulous laugh at that, because it was just so ridiculous - as if he could ever think Jensen was anything less than completely perfect. 

 

God, he couldn't believe this. He felt almost giddy: lighter than he had in weeks. That tight, crushing band around his heart was suddenly gone, and it was like he could finally breathe again. 

 

For the first time in what seemed like forever, he didn't feel like he was dying inside. 

 

Smiling softly, Jared leaned in close and tenderly brushed Jensen's hair off his sweaty forehead without feeling the least bit guilty about it - because he _could_ now; Jensen wasn't claimed...he wasn't out of Jared's reach anymore. 

 

His relief instantly turned to concern, though, when his fingers touched Jensen's feverish skin. Christ, the boy felt even hotter than he had just a few minutes ago, and that really wasn't good. Frowning, Jared quickly pressed his palm fully to Jensen's forehead. 'Dammit, Jen, you're really burning up. When did your heat start?'

 

Jensen swallowed, his eyes fluttering closed again as he replied, 'After...after school.'

 

Jared glanced down at his watch. It was nearly seven now, so Jensen had to have been in heat for at least three hours...which was too damn long without any relief. 

 

'Okay,' he said, getting to his feet and walking towards the bathroom, 'we need to get you cooled down and...' 

 

Jensen whimpered behind him and Jared was hit by another wave of pheromones; he stumbled slightly, his head swimming and his cock hardening in his pants. Fuck, if he was going to get Jensen through this, they needed to get out of here. Jared couldn't _think_ in a room this thick with Omega scent. 

 

But first things first, he needed to get a wet cloth for Jensen. _Then_ they could leave. So grabbing that from the bathroom, he hurried back to Jensen's side and placed it on his forehead. The Omega let out a sigh of relief as soon as the cloth was pressed against his skin, and a few seconds later, he opened his eyes again. Jared let out a relieved sigh of his own then, when he saw they'd cleared a little, not quite so dazed...not quite so confused now. 

 

'I'm going to take you back to mine, okay? We'll get you through your heat there. Is that alright with you, Jen?' Jared asked, squeezing the cloth a little and letting the cool water trickle down Jensen's overheated skin. 

 

The instant Jensen nodded, Jared leaned down and picked him up - there was no time to lose; he needed to get Jensen's temperature down _now_. The smell was stronger like this, with Jensen's face tucked into his neck, and Jared's inner Alpha was practically screaming at him to just lay Jensen back on the bed and claim him. 

 

Knot him for hours and hours and make him his. Make him his forever. 

 

But Jared couldn't do that. He had no idea why Jensen had gone into heat when he didn't have a mate to take care of him, but he wasn't going to do that to Jensen. Jared wasn't one of those asshole Alphas who claimed whatever Omega they wanted, regardless of how the Omega felt about it. No, he'd do right by Jensen in this, every step of the way.

 

****


	7. Chapter Seven.

**Chapter Seven.**

 

It was better once they were out of Jensen's room, and Jared quickly begun to plan what he was going to do when he got Jensen back to his place. More cold compresses seemed like a good place to start, and if they didn't work, Jared was sure he had a couple of ice packs in his freezer. Anything to get Jensen's temperature down from the alarming figure it was at right now. 

 

And then Jared could get some heat suppressants in Jensen that would hopefully stop this heat in its tracks. Of course, it might be too late for those now - this was Jensen's first heat after all, and an Omega's first heat was always the fiercest - but it was still worth a try. And if it _was_ too late to stop it...well, Jared was a doctor; this wouldn't be the first time he'd helped a mate-less Omega through a heat cycle. He could keep this strictly professional between him and Jensen - he'd managed it all these years; he wasn't about to falter now when Jensen needed him the most. 

 

Jensen was nuzzling into his neck by the time Jared kicked his front door closed behind them, and Jared had to grit his teeth to keep from doing something stupid. The stairs weren't easy to navigate, not with Jensen was squirming the way he was, and Jared couldn't help but feel ridiculously relieved when they finally made it to the top unharmed. Although, that relief was nothing compared to what he felt when they reached his bedroom; as much as he loved the feeling of Jensen in his arms, it was just too much of a temptation with Jensen smelling like this. 

 

But of course Jensen didn't know that, and prying his arms from around Jared's neck proved an almost impossible task as the Omega clung desperately to him, not wanting to let go, not at all, not even for a second. He finally managed it, though, his heart clenching painfully at the little whine Jensen let out as he unhooked the boy's arms and laid him down on the bed. But one look at Jensen's dangerously red cheeks - even redder than before, Christ - was enough to keep him from picking him up again, and he quickly made his way to his ensuite. 

 

'It's okay,' he said as he rushed back to Jensen's side with a handful wet cloths, not sure who he was trying to convince more: Jensen or himself. Carefully, he placed them against Jensen's feverish skin - one on Jensen's forehead, two under his arms, another across the nape of his neck - keeping the last one back to wipe the sweat off Jensen's cheeks. It took longer this time for Jensen to come back to him, but eventually some of the flush left the Omega's cheeks and his eyes slipped back into focus. _Thank God._ 'It's going to be okay,' Jared promised, sweeping the cloth down the sides of Jensen's neck. 'Everything's going to be alright. Now I just wanna get you undressed to help cool you down a little more, is that okay, Jen?'

 

Jensen's head bobbed in a weak but unmistakable nod, and Jared hurriedly, almost frantically, began unbuttoning the boy's shirt. In fact, he was so focused on getting the damn thing off as quickly and gently as possible that he completely failed to notice how big it was on the Omega - or how familiar it looked - until he was actually pulling it off Jensen's shoulders. Frowning slightly, he brought the shirt up to his nose, only to jerk it away again in shock the instant the scent hit his nostrils. 

 

What the...?

 

Under all that sweet Omega scent, there was definitely a trace of Alpha woven into the cotton. But not just any Alpha - it was _his_ scent all over the shirt. This was _his_ shirt? But why did Jensen have it? And why on earth had Jensen been _wearing_ it?

 

Jen,' he asked breathlessly, holding up his shirt, 'is this mine?'

 

Jensen pursed his lips, his eyes darting nervously between Jared and the shirt for several long, tense moments, before he gave another shaky nod. 

 

Well...that _did_ explain a couple of things - Jensen using that toy regularly on himself then falling asleep surrounded by an Alpha's scent would've been more than enough to fool his body into thinking he was mated - but it didn't explain the most important part of all this. It didn't explain...'Why?' 

 

Jensen didn't answer him right away, his eyes fixed on the shirt in Jared's hand, but Jared didn't try to rush him. There was he was missing something here, something big, and he'd wait all night if he had to to find out just what that was. 

 

He immediately regretted that thought, though, when Jensen finally managed to bring himself to meet Jared's gaze again. He looked so miserable - so guilty, so goddamn wretched - that Jared instantly opened his mouth to tell Jensen that it didn't matter. To tell him that he could have all the shirts Jared owned as long as he never had that look on his face again.

 

But Jensen beat him to it. 

 

'I'm sorry. I...I didn't mean to take it,' he said, the words coming out in a terrible, guilt-ridden rush. 'It was just...I found your mating rings and I finally realised why you were leaving...and...and I just wanted something to remember you by because...because I love you so much.' Jensen's eyes filled filled with tears. 'Even if you've...you've already found your mate, and even it's not me, I'm _always_ going to love you.'

 

Jared just stared at him, once again completely wrong footed by the Omega in front of him.

 

_What did he just say?_

 

A tear ran down Jensen's cheek then and he turned his face away, his breath hitching slightly, and that was all it took to spur Jared into action. Reaching out, he took Jensen's face in his hands, looked deep into his eyes and said in the most earnest voice he could muster, 'But it is, Jensen. Oh God, it _is_ you. It's _always_ been you.' 

 

And then he dived down and finally kissed those gorgeous lips - the lips he felt like he'd waiting his whole life to kiss. Fire blazed through his veins, setting his body alight, and the instant Jensen began kissing him back, something slotted into place deep inside him. Something he hadn't even realised was out of joint until right then. 'Fuck,' he breathed against Jensen's lips, pressing their foreheads together. 'I knew it. I knew you were the one the moment I saw you.' 

 

'But then...then why were you leaving?' Jensen asked, confusion and hurt colouring his words, and Jared couldn't resist placing another gentle kiss - a kiss of apology, of comfort, of reassurance - on Jensen's lips before pulling back. 

 

'Because I thought you and Chris were mated,' he said simply.

 

Jensen's mouth dropped open slightly at that and he stared up at Jared, looking surprised and disbelieving all at once, and Jared had absolutely no idea what he'd done to earn that look. 

 

'And you were just going to let me go?'

 

Oh. 

 

Jensen was upset that Jared had given up so easily? That he hadn't fought for him? Well, Jared couldn't help that - it had been the right decision, he knew that - so he decided to just go with the truth. 'You were happy,' he shrugged. 'And that was the most important thing. I wasn't about to do anything to jepodi-'

 

The rest of his words were muffled against Jensen's lips as the Omega reached up and pulled him down into another kiss. 'I can't believe you'd do that for me,' Jensen said when they parted again, his voice hushed with amazement. 

 

'I'd do anything for you,' Jared replied. 'And I...' 

 

He trailed off when Jensen winced beneath him, the Omega's hands curling into fists as another wave of heat hit him. God, this was the worst timing ever. 'What do you want me to do here, Jen?' he asked, stroking his thumb across Jensen's cheekbone, desperate to take the pain away. 'This really isn't how I wanted our first time to go, you know?' 

 

Fuck, he didn't know what to do. 

 

'Look, maybe I should just go get you some suppressants, and that toy from your house?' he said, moving to climb off the bed.

 

'No!' Jensen cried out, catching hold of Jared's wrist to stop him. 'No, please don't go...I want...I want you.' Letting go of Jared's wrist, he turned his hand so he could lace their fingers together. 'I went into heat for...for you, Jared,' he whispered, pulling Jared back on top of him and thrusting up. 'All this is for you.'

 

Jared groaned at the feeling of Jensen's hardness against his stomach, but he shook his head and pulled away again. 

 

He couldn't do this...Jensen wasn't in his right mind...he should wait till his heat was over...

 

'Jared, _please_ ,' Jensen begged, gripping him by the shoulders and looking up at him with big, pleading eyes. 'I've been waiting _years_ for this. For _you_.' Please, Alpha, please claim me...make me yours.'

 

And Jared...well, he was only human - not to mention an Alpha, whose every natural instinct was screaming at him to claim and mate and breed, and had been since he'd smelled Jensen earlier - and there was only so much he could take. If Jensen really did want this, then Jared would give it to him, but he just had to make sure. One last time. 

 

So, dipping back down, he pressed his face against Jensen's neck, breathing in his delicious Omega scent for a moment, and asked, 'Are you sure, baby? You know there's no going back from this.'

 

'I'm sure,' Jensen said, reaching between them to unbutton Jared's shirt. 'I'm so sure. I was...' he licked his red, swollen lips and Jared couldn't look away...fuck, he was beautiful...and all his... 'I was thinking about you every time I used that toy.'

 

Jared started a little at that, surprised and ridiculously pleased, and felt his lips curve into a smug grin. 'Really?' he asked, pressing a lingering kiss to the smooth, pale skin of Jensen's bared throat. 'What did you think about?'

 

'Just...just you...you watching me.'

 

Jared's smile grew as he kissed his way down Jensen's chest, tongue circling the Omega's right nipple before biting down on it gently. Jensen gasped, arching beneath him and shoving his chest further into Jared's mouth, silently begging for more. And Jared was more than happy to oblige, sucking and nipping at his nipples until they were red and peaked and looked almost sore to the touch. Perfect.

 

'Is that all?' Jared asked quietly then as he left Jensen's swollen nipples and moved down the bed so he could take hold of Jensen's sweat pants and pull them down his hips. Jensen's flushed, hard dick sprang up in front of him and Jared's mouth watered at the sight. Grinning wickedly, he asked, 'So you didn't think about me doing this?' before leaning down and licking a long, dragging line up Jensen's dick. Jensen damn near shot off the bed, a choked off whimper caught in his throat, and before his Omega could get control of himself again - Jared didn't want to give him the chance: wanted him out of his mind with lust, writing and begging and desperate beneath him - Jared gripped his thighs and shoved them apart. 

 

Goddamn, his Omega was dripping wet, the sheets sodden and soaking under his pert little ass, and Jared's voice was less teasing, barely more than a rough growl, when he added, 'Or this?' And without any further warning, he buried his face in his mate's ass, licking away the slick and teasing his swollen, leaking hole with his tongue. 

 

Jensen keened above him, thighs clamping down around his head. 'Oh God...Jared...oh my God...Jared...Alpha...Alpha...' he panted, lithe body writhing under Jared's hands and pushing back against his face. God, he was perfect - sweet and wet and _ripe_. Fuck, it was everything Jared had dreamed of and more, having Jensen under him like this, incoherent with want and desperate for more. 

 

'Please...Alpha, I need it...please...' Jensen's voice trailed off into an almost animalistic whine, his back arching off the bed slightly. And that was it - Jared couldn't hold back anymore. They'd both waited far too long for this - both had thought it was lost forever - the time for teasing was over. 

 

Not bothering to shed his clothes, Jared unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock before climbing back up Jensen's body so they were face to face again. He wanted to see Jensen's face the first time they did this - wanted to remember it for the rest of his life. 'I love you,' he said, dropping a kiss to Jensen's forehead and pressing his dick against Jensen's wet, open hole. 

 

Jensen gasped a little as Jared slid inside, his eyes squeezing shut and his head falling back against the pillow. Jared stopped instantly, worried that he might've been too big, that he might've been hurting his virgin mate, but then Jensen's legs came up and wrapped around his hips, pulling him the rest of the way in. 

 

Jared moaned as he bottomed out - tight, wet, perfect heat all around him - and stared down at his mate's beautiful, flushed face beneath him. 'You okay?' he whispered, voice shaky with want. 

 

Jensen opened his eyes, the green in them brighter than Jared had ever seen it, and nodded. 'Yes...move, Jared...I need you to move...'

 

God, yes. 

 

Gaze locked with Jensen's, he pulled out slowly and then thrust back inside. And again and again, changing the angle until Jensen cried out suddenly, his hands flying up to Jared's shoulders and his face going slack with pleasure. 'Oh god,' he whispered on a hitched breath, and Jared knew he'd found Jensen's sweet spot.

 

Bracing his hands on either side of Jensen's head, he sped up his thrusts, slamming into that sparking, hot place every time and pushing Jensen closer and closer to the edge. His mate was a mess beneath him now, slick leaking everywhere, face flushed and lined with sweat, his body pressing back frantically against Jared, and Jared wasn't much better. His knot was swelling up, catching at Jensen's entrance on almost every thrust and, _god_ , he wanted it. He could feel his orgasm building, cresting the wave, and he crashed his lips down against Jensen's just as his knot popped inside, locking them together. Mating them and claiming Jensen as his. 

 

Jensen's fingers dug almost painfully into Jared's skin and he pulled back from kiss with a gasp. 'Jared...fuck...I...' and then he was coming too, tightening around Jared as Jared shot his load inside him. 

 

They lay panting into each other's mouths, Jared's come pumping into Jensen, their sweat slick skin pressed tight together, their eyes locked. And it was perfect. Despite the frantic beating of his heart, Jared had never felt so calm, so complete, in all his life. 'I love you,' he breathed against Jensen's lips. 'I love you so much.'

 

His heart stuttered when Jensen echoed his words, a soft exhale between them, and he pressed another chaste kiss to Jensen's lips before gently rolling them onto their sides where he could wrap Jensen up in his arms and hold him tight. 

 

Exhaustion swept over him then, pulling him towards sleep, and the moment he felt Jensen's breathing even out into the slow, even rhythm of sleep, he let himself fall under too, his last thought for the boy in his arms...

 

_Mine...finally mine..._

 

****


	8. Chapter Eight.

**Chapter Eight.**

**Jensen.**

 

'Too _bright_ ,' Jensen whined as he scrambled back under the covers the next morning. Why were his fucking curtains open? He never left his curtains ope-

 

And just like that, with the sun searing his brain and his eyes scrunched tightly closed, everything from last night came rushing back to him: his heat, Jared, their mating, everything. 

 

Oh god, _Jared._

 

Scrabbling to his knees, he tossed off the covers - not his covers, not his bed, not his room - and quickly looked about him.

 

No Jared. 

 

_Oh god, oh god, oh god..._

 

Heart pounding, he hesitantly reached out and pressed his hand against the other side of the bed. 

 

_Damn it._

 

Even though he'd expected it, feared that was what he'd find, his stomach still plummeted when his palm was met with cold, long abandoned sheets. A thousand unwanted thoughts flashed through his mind in a chaotic, heart-rending flurry, each one more upsetting than the last.

 

_Did Jared regret what they'd done?_

_Had it just been Jensen's heat that had made Jared say all those things?_

_Had he not wanted it?_

 

Worrying his bottom lip, Jensen felt his eyes filled with tears. He didn't think he could handle losing Jared all over again, not a second tim-

 

He jumped, grabbing frantically at the sheets pooled at his waist, as the door suddenly swung open and Jared walked in with a tray in his arms. Heart slamming painfully against his ribs and stomach still twisted into anxious knots, he could do little more than stare in shock as the Alpha came over and placed the tray down on the covers. 

 

His shock must've shown on his face, or maybe it was his wet eyes that gave him away, because Jared's easy smile quickly faded as he climbed back onto the bed. 'Jen, you okay?' he asked, reaching out and stroking his fingers across Jensen's cheek. 

 

The touch jolted Jensen back to himself, reminded him of everything they'd shared the night before, of the profound sense of completeness now settled deep in his bones, and he instantly felt like a complete asshole. What they'd shared last night was real - he could _feel_ it inside him. Besides, Jared wouldn't leave him like that. Even if he had wanted to call all this off, he wouldn't have just abandoned Jensen in his bed like that. God, he was such an idiot. 'Yeah...yeah, I'm fine,' he said quickly, turning his face away slightly and blinking away his ridiculous tears. 

 

'Hey, no, don't do that,' Jared said softly, using the hand he still had on Jensen's cheek to bring his face back round. 'Don't hide from me, okay? What's wrong? Is it last night? Have you...changed your mind?'

 

Jensen's eyes widened, his stupid insecurities completely forgotten in the face of Jared's own uncertainty. 'No,' he said instantly, quickly bringing his hand up to cover the one Jared had on his cheek. 'No, that's not it at all. I just...' He bit his lip, his cheeks heating with shame. 'The bed was empty and I didn't know where you were, and I...I thought maybe I'd forced you into this or you regret-'

 

Lips suddenly pressed against his, and last traces of anxious tension finally left him as he opened his mouth and let Jared lick his way inside. Yes...yes, this is what he wanted for the rest of his life. Just this. Just Jared.

 

He wasn't sure how long they kissed, but when Jared finally pulled away, Jensen was more than a little light-headed and his lips felt slick and swollen when he ran his tongue over them. 

 

Jared's eyes darkened slightly at the gesture, gaze sweeping down Jensen's - still very naked - body, and heat curled low in Jensen's belly. 'You really need to not do that,' Jared growled, voice rough with want, 'or I'm not going to be able to stop myself.'

 

Feeling suddenly mischievous in the wake of his dizzying relief - and more than a little turned on himself - Jensen very slowly, very _deliberately_ , licked his lips again. And then, before he could even blink, he was on his back, Jared's body blanketing him, Jared's lips all but devouring his. He moaned into Jared's mouth, hands coming up to grip Jared's flexing shoulders, and spread his legs. He wanted Jared...he wanted Jared now...inside him, all around him...

 

He gasped when Jared's fingers pressed into him, so big, so perfect, stretching him open so good. 'God...more...Jared, I need you...please...' he begged, head thrashing slightly against the pillow as Jared pressed a third finger inside. He was so ready...so wet... _pleasepleaseplease_...

 

His brain completely shut down the moment Jared thrust into him for real, his eyes rolling back in his head and his mouth falling open in a voiceless cry. Yes...yes...

 

It didn't last long - not with Jensen's heat still simmering along his nerves and filling the room with ripe Omega scent - and, all too soon, Jensen felt his orgasm crash through him, washing over him in an endless, breathtaking wave. 

 

When he finally came down from his high, Jared's knot was inside him and his Alpha was staring down at him. Jensen's heart skipped a beat as he stared back, and the blush that rose to his cheeks this time had nothing to do with shame. He'd never thought anyone would look at him like that - with so much devotion; with so much love - let alone Jared. 

 

Jared reached up to stroke a hand through his hair, and Jensen couldn't help but lean into the touch. 'You know,' he said, 'this really wasn't how I meant this morning to go. I made breakfast and everything.' His lips curved into a fond smile. 'You're just too tempting, I guess.'

 

'I guess,' Jensen replied softly, even though he could barely believe it was true. Could barely believe this perfect, amazing Alpha somehow wanted him, out of everyone in the entire world. 

 

'And there was something I wanted to do first too,' Jared said, pulling away as far as his knot would allow and reaching towards the tray behind him. 

 

Jensen frowned and craned his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of what Jared was reaching for. But before he could, Jared was back, with a little blue box - a box Jensen immediately recognised - cradled in his mammoth hands. Jensen let out a startled breath at the sight of it. 

 

Oh...

 

He couldn't bring himself to say anything when Jared opened it up, took the smaller ring from inside and slid it onto Jensen's finger. His throat felt tight and hot and his eyes wet as he watched Jared stroke his thumb across the band. 

 

_My heart, my soul._

 

The words echoed inside his head - words that had been so devastating all those weeks ago but were now everything because they were _his_. Because they were meant for him, and no-one else. 

 

'Jared...' he whispered, staring down at his hand for a moment before glancing back up at his mate. 'Can I?' he asked, reaching out and running his finger across the larger band. 

 

Jared nodded, looking a little overwhelmed himself, and Jensen immediately pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto Jared's hand. 

 

'My love, my life,' he said in the same hushed voice, taking hold of Jared's hand and linking their fingers together. 

 

'Do you like them?' Jared asked softly, stroking his thumb across the back of Jensen's hand. 'I can have them chang-'

 

And it was Jensen's turn to cut Jared off with a gentle kiss then. 'No, no, they're perfect,' he said. 'Thank you, Jared.'

 

'Yeah,' Jared replied, dimples carving deep into his cheeks as he smiled down at their joined hands. 'Yeah, they really are.'

 

And something about the warmth in Jared's eyes told Jensen that he wasn't talking about the rings anymore. That he was talking about Jensen, and them and their future together, and Jensen's heart swelled in his chest as he smiled back and whispered a soft 'Perfect' of his own. 

 

Because it was. In spite of all the trial and tribulations of the past few weeks, everything had fallen into place like he'd always dreamed it would. He'd gotten his fairy tale happy ending, and there really was only one word for it all.

 

And that word was 'perfect'.

 

THE END.

 

Thank you so much for reading, guys, and for being so kind and patient with me. And thank you for all your wonderful comments - they really mean the world to me. :-)

xx


End file.
